We Are Family
by Writer432
Summary: A totally ridiculous one shot of the seven after the war with Gaea. Very OOC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Or Sister Sledge and AWOLNATION.**

"Guys! Come quick!" Leo shouts in a panicked tone, his curly mane of hair circling his head wildly in the wind. He gestures for us impatiently, and Percy lifts his sunglasses.

We were all relaxing on the deck of the Argo II, the war against Gaea had been won a few days earlier, so we had decided we need a vacation and were touring a bit before heading to Ogygia to rescue Calypso. This was the last day of our vacation before it was back to work, and I'll admit I'm a little bummed out about it.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Percy leans to get up, nudging Annabeth awake who was napping with her head on his chest. She rolls over a bit, muttering about five more minutes, her fingers digging into the orange fabric of Percy's shirt.

"I can't explain, you just need to come and see." Leo threw his hands in the air, racing down below deck. Jason looks over at me, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"I guess we should follow him." He shrugs, standing up from the creaky lawn chair he was lounging in. He slips his hand into mine, smiling warmly at me.

"Probably." I agree, watching as the others clamber to their feet. Hazel and Frank are putting away their game of chess, which Frank was winning, while Percy is coaxing Annabeth awake through whispers and stolen kisses. Eventually she opens her eyes, and manages to stumble the her feet with a large yawn.

"This better be good. I was having a dream about-" Annabeth stares at us all with shock resonating on her Athena like features. "You guys don't need to know what I dream about. Because, no more mother earth investing our dream." She grins like a manic, her droopy eyes snapping wide open.

We've all had these moments where we realize that there is no longer a war to be fought, evil to be put to rest. It's always closely followed by giddy smiles and a cheer of celebration. I had one yesterday morning, when I teeterd onto the deck to take morning watch, realizing we no longer had a watch schedule. This was followed by a happy dance and a giant cup of celebratory hot chocolate.

"Yep." Percy grins at her, throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a hug, and kissing her forehead tenderly. "Let's go see what Leo wants, shall we?"

We charge down the steps, all hopping a variant amount from the bottom steps to the floor. Our shoe clad feet cause a ruckus, which echoes in the close confinement. The door to the dining room is open, with streaks of dimlight spilling out into the hallway. Jason leads the way, pulling me gently behind him with our interlocked hands. Peering into the room, a wide smile creeps its way onto his lips, wedding itself there.

"Wow, you guys have to see this." Jason's voice is soft in wonder. We all hustle forward, our jaws dropping at the sight.

The usually uniform room was decorated to look like a fort from your childhood. Blankets were strung along the ceiling, pillows tossed all over the floor. In the middle of the room stood Leo, a proud smile on his face with eyes glittering with mischief.

"Welcome to the best fort ever." He weaves his way through the room, leading us back to where he stood before. On the floor were a bundle of blankets and pillows, piled high and looking very inviting. "You guys just get settled down and enjoy the show."

We all fall to our knees, sprawling across the padded floor. Annabeth curls up against Percy, muffleing her giggles as Percy tells her jokes quietly. They are terrible, but she seems to love them. Frank and Hazel stretch out on my right, their hands shyly connected. Jason slips another pillow below my head, fretting on weather I'm comfortable enough or not.

"Jason, relax. I'm fine. Absolutely fine." I chuckle, throwing a blanket over our legs.

"Hey, Leo? What do you mean by 'enjoy the show'?" Hazel calls out, shifting a few the blankets beneath her so they straighten out.

"I mean this." Leo calls, launching himself into the small amount of space between Jason and I. He wiggles a bit, getting himself in deeper so we can't push him out. Slipping his legs under the blanket, he sets a remote on my lap.

"Press play, will you, Beauty Queen?" He asks. Hitting the button in the middle of the remote, I wait for something to explode. Nothing does, instead a sheet lowers itself from above the wall showing Camp Half-Blood and a few clicks sound from behind us. A beam of light flickers over us, landing directly on the sheet. Leo put together a screen for a movie.

The introduction is simple, just a few hallway shots where we are passing through, not the most entertaining. But it quickly gets interesting when it shows Percy racing down the hall with Annabeth slung over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, profanity spewing from her beet red face. Then the scene shifts and the hall is dark, a figure slipping down the stairs along with one from down the hall, both shrieking in surprise when they spot the other. Confused laughter bursts from the pair, and I ideidentify one as Jason, the other Hazel. It then cuts to a scene where Frank is chasing me down the hall, laughing as I trip and almost face plant. We had been playing tag, still on a high after winning against Gaea and burning energy in our ratty clothes.

The screen then switches to the dining hall, where Percy and Leo are having a pie eating contest. Leo surfaces first, blueberry pie filling smeared all over his face. Cheers erupt from Jason and I, high-fiving the son of Hephaestus. Next it displays the night before where we were roasting marshmallows over Leo's flaming hair, handing him a s'more once in a while. The film goes in fast forward, until it slows to regular speed to show Percy passed out on the couch. Annabeth is smirking down at him, a bottle of shaving cream in her hand. Soon there's a white glob of it in his hand, and Annabeth is tickling his nose with a feather we plucked off Frank when he was a chicken.

"That was you?" Percy whispers incredulously at his girlfriend.

"Well you were snoring pretty loud, and I had to shut you up somehow." Annabeth reasons and we all chime in our agreement.

"Guys, the best part is coming up!" Leo shouts. We all focus back on the screen, our attention at undivided as we can manage.

In the movie Percy jumps awake, his tired eyes confused at our outburst of laughter. The noise shuts off as the screen shows a dark room with streaks of yellow racing along the bottom. The Pegisi stables. Two shadows twitch and the camera zooms in on them, making out the shadows to be Percy and Annabeth. Leo's voice is background to the scene.

"Here we have the very powerful and feared, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." The camera focuses in on Percy's face, where a silvery thread of drool is leaking out of his mouth. The focus is then shifted over to Annabeth, who is curled up against Percy's side. "And here, the very stubborn and intelligent, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Percy shifts suddenly in his sleep, a loud snort escaping his mouth. Annabeth rolls over, mumbling under her breath.

"Percy, stop snoring. You could wake the dead." The on screen Aanabeth wriggles closer to Percy, a trace of a smile on her sleeping mouth when he buries his head in her hair and loops his arm around her waist.

The present day couple are blushing furiously, glaring at Leo who digs his way even farther into the blankets. He flashes them a weak grin before gesturing back to the hanging sheet.

Next is a montage of pictures we took during our vacation with the camera Leo and Annabeth had fixed up so it was demigod friendly. The intro to 'We Are Family' by Sister Sledge playing, Leo's voice interjecting with the correct term in our situation. Every time the lyrics 'We Are Family' get sung a picture of all seven of us takes up the screen. Once the song ends the screen splits into seven columns, each of us taking up one. All of us look distracted, but we seem sort of nonchalant about where our attention drifts. All of us start humming at the same time, with the intro of a song echoing our notes. As soon as it is three seconds in I recognize the song, Sail by AWOLNATION. That was basically our anthem for this trip, the song we would play whenever we were bored or stressed. Soon the column lines dissolved and the screen zoomed out to see all seven of us staring excitedly at each other.

The lyrics began and we all broke out dancing, rather badly, giggling at how ridiculous we were acting. At once we all paused mid move, screaming to the sky ''I blame it on my ADD, baby!' then continuing with our dancing. As soon as the song ends the screen goes black, and the credits start rolling. Well, more like credit because it says: 'This was all because of the amazing Leo Valdez. You're Welcome.'

We all applaud, cheering and hollering as Leo stands up and takes a bow.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you liked it." Leo busies himself with the projector in the back of the room.

"We loved it. But Leo, how on earth did you get most of the footage?" I ask, craining my neck to see him. He scratches the back of his neck nervously, glancing at me.

"Did I forget to mention we have security cameras that I had my dad fix up for us?" He whispers smally. At our blown away expressions he laughs nervously. "Oh, well, we have security cameras."

"You mean to tell me you have footage of me sprinting from the bathroom to my room in boxers in the middle of the night?" Percy asks, anger and humiliation tinting his face a very interesting shade of red. Leo nods, bolting out the door.

"Get him!" Frank tells, and we all follow him out the door.

**Hi, I hope you enjoyed this totally unrealistic one shot. I know I had fun writing it! Please tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
